Chet Douglas
|birth_place = Buffalo, New York |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Buffalo, New York |trainer = Les Thatcher |debut = 2000 |retired = 2010 }} Neil Bzibziak (August 19, 1980) is an American professional wrestler, known by his ringname "Super Fan" Chet Douglas, who has competed on the independent circuit since his debut in 2000. He has worked for the Heartland Wrestling Association, Florida Championship Wrestling and Ohio Valley Wrestling, all of which were at one time World Wrestling Entertainment developmental territories, as well as a brief stint in International Wrestling Association, where he twice won the Hardcore and Tag Team Championships during 2004. While signed to a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment, Bzibziak achieved considerable success in FCW and OVW where he wrestled under the name Chet Jablonski or Chet the Jet. He won the HWA Heavyweight Championship once and the HWA Tag Team Championship a record seven times with Dean Jablonski, Cody Hawk and Derrick Neikirk between 2000 and 2003. He also won the Heavyweight and Tag Team Championships in Ohio Valley Wrestling with Seth Skyhawk and Steve Lewington in 2005 and 2007, respectively. He and Lewington were known as Terminal Velocity while teaming in Ohio Valley Wrestling. It was while competing in Florida Championship Wrestling in 2008 that he and Derrick Neikirk, among other developmental wrestlers, were suspended and eventually released from their contracts as a result of violating the company's Wellness Program. Prior to his release, he had been preparing to join the main WWE roster. Professional wrestling career Heartland Wrestling Association (2000–2003) Born in Buffalo, New York, Bzibziak moved to Norwood, Ohio in September 1999 to train at Les Thatcher's Main Event Pro-Wrestling Camp. He and his best friend Jesse Guilmette worked as part-time servers at a local Ruby Tuesday in the Tri-County Mall. He left Buffalo immediately after graduating high school, however his mother had wanted him to enroll in culinary school to become a chef. After several months training under Thatcher, Bzibziak made his professional debut on July 22, 2000. He soon began teaming with Dean Jablonski, as both the Jablonski Brothers and The "A" Squad, and managed by Bobbi Jo Jablonski. They quickly rose through the tag team division to captured the HWA Tag Team Championship from Brian Fury and Bobby Casanova in a 3-Way Dance with Cody Hawk and Anthony McMurphy on October 7, 2000. They lost the titles to Cody Hawk and Anthony McMurphy on January 26, 2001, but regained them on March 16. On June 19 in Cincinnati, they successfully defended the titles against Derek Neikirk and HWA Cruiserweight Champion Matt Stryker. Nearly four months later, they again lost the titles when Dean Jablonski lost to Nigel McGuinness in a singles match on July 10. The Jablonski Brothers defeated Nigel McGuinness and AAA to regain the titles for a third and final time on August 7. Two days later, they appeared at the 4th Annual Brian Pillman Memorial Show where they lost to Mike Hard and the Damaja in a non-title match. They eventually lost the titles to Evan Karagias and Shannon Moore on October 13, 2001. He and B.J. Whitmer also teamed up against Shark Boy and Ice Cream Man defeating them twice in February 2002. On March 12, 2002, he and Derek Neikirk defeated Ron "H2O" Waterman and Human Time Bomb at the HWA Arena. A week later, he scored a major singles victory over HWA Rookie of the Year Crypt at the HWA Arena. On November 9, 2002, Bzibziak won the HWA Heavyweight Championship from Matt Stryker in Batavia, Ohio. He defended the title for over five months before losing the belt to Big Al in Cincinnati on April 15, 2003. A few weeks later in Aurora, Indiana, he and Cody Hawk were eliminated by Chad Collyer in a battle royal for the vacant HWA Heavyweight Championship. He then formed a tag team with Cody Hawk, with whom he defeated his former rival Matt Stryker and Rory Fox for the tag team titles on May 23, but lost them to Stryker and D-Lo Brown later that month. Shortly after winning the titles from T.J. Dalton and J.T. Stahr, Cody Hawk suffered an injury and Bzibziak left the promotion for IWA Puerto Rico. The titles were subsequently vacated after his departure. His last major appearance was on August 9, 2003 in Dayton, Ohio where he lost to Nigel McGiness in a match to determine the number one contender for the heavyweight championship. The match was later released on DVD by Ring of Honor entitled ROH: The Wrath of the Racket. He also wrestled his last tag team match with Dean Jablonski when they were defeated by American Youth in a tournament final on September 12, 2003, to crown the first tag team champions for Buckeye Pro Wrestling. International Wrestling Association (2003–2004) Bzibziak began wrestling for the Puerto Rico-based International Wrestling Association in late 2003, and won the Hardcore Championship from Buffalo Bison the following year. On August 14, 2004, he lost the title to Ricky Banderas at the Pepin Cestero Arena in Bayamón, Puerto Rico. He and Kasey James also held the World Tag Team Championship after defeating Slash Venom and Chicano for the titles on October 16, 2004, but lost the belts back to them the following month. He briefly regained the Hardcore Title in Toa Baja, Puerto Rico on October 23, with help from Kasey James, during a hardcore match. His opponent, Chicano, managed to pin him with a roll-up to win back the title. The stipulations for the title required it be defended at all times and, technically, allowed the title to change hands at any time via a successful pinfall. Although Bzibziak spent much of the next two years in Puerto Rico, he would occasionally return to the HWA. On December 29, 2004, he was part of Team Fox (JT Stahr, Quinten Lee, Gotti and 4BJ) which defeated Team Kimera (Cody Hawk, Matt Stryker, Chad Collyer and Deuce) in a War Games match at the HWA WWIII War Games supercard. On January 15, 2005, Bzibziak wrestled Scotty 2 Hotty on WWE Velocity. He also beat Delirious and TJ Dalton in a 3-Way Dance on February 8 and, at HWA My Bloody Valentine, lost to Shawn Osborne in a match to decide the number one contender to the HWA Heavyweight Championship on February 18. Bzibziak was one of several wrestlers to be featured on both HWA's "Best of 2003" and "Best of 2005" DVDs. World Wrestling Entertainment Ohio Valley Wrestling (2005–2007) Later that year, Bzibziak was assigned to a second WWE developmental territory, Ohio Valley Wrestling, where he was called Chet The Jet. One of his earliest appearances for the promotion was at Davis Arena in Louisville, Kentucky on May 7, 2005, where he was pinned by Blaster Lashley. Participating in the 2005 OVW Summer Sizzler Series, he defeated Dean Fiske on July 1 and, the following night at Davis Arena, he and Nick Nemeth beat Vik Delicious and Robbie Dawber in a tag team match. At the OVW "Rasslin' For Relief" benefit show for Hurricane Katrina on October 1, he defeated former tag team partner Kasey James. He began teaming with Seth Skyfire shortly afterwards. He and Skyfire teamed with Deuce Shade to defeat Mike Mondo and The Blonde Bombers (Tank and Chad Toland) in a 6-man tag team match at an OVW television taping on October 5, and the following week, they defeated The Tolands for the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship. During their first three months as champions, they successfully defended the titles against The Tolands, Aaron Stevens and Boris Alexiev, Mike Mondo and Da Beast, The Riggs Brothers and Osama Rodriguez and Roberto Dawber. Bzibziak also defeated Armando Alejandro Estrada and Kasey Jamez in singles matches. He and Brent Albright also beat The Highlanders (Robbie and Rory McCallister) via disqualification on December 10, 2005. On January 4, 2006, he and Skyfire teamed with Elijah Burke to defeat Paul Burchill and The Dicks (James and Chad Dick) in a 6-man tag team match. A week later, Bzibziak saved his tag team partner when Chris Cage interfered in a match between Skyfire and Johnny Jeter. Skyfire later won the match and, at that same event, he defeated Chris Cage. Cage and Jeter attempted to shave Bzibziak's head following the match but, when Skyfire attempted to save Bzibziak had his head shaved instead. With Skyfire out of action for the next two weeks, Bzibziak took part in single and 6-man tag team matches. On January 21, he and the Riggs Brothers defeated J-Mann, Ogre and Mason Raige. He and Paul Burchill beat Dean Visk and K.C. Jamez the next night. On January 26, he also defeated Jack Bull. At the end of the month, he and Skyfire win a four-way match between Osama and Roadkill, The Highlanders and the Riggs Brothers. They finally lost the tag team titles to Mike Mizanin and Chris Cage on February 8. A month later, Bzibziak was given a new in-ring persona as a "super fan" who was seen frequently asking for wrestler's autographs. He continued teaming with Skyfire, and on occasion Rene Dupree, but failed to regain the title from Mizanin and Cage in rematches during the first week of March. He did have some success as a singles wrestler defeating Jack Bull on March 8, but lost to OVW Heavyweight Champion Brent Albright a week later. The next night, he and Skyfire lost to Deuce 'n Domino on March 12. In one of their last matches together, he and Skyfire defeated The Riggs Brothers (Johnny and Jason Riggs) in Elizabethtown, Kentucky on March 25 to become the number one contenders to the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship. They were helped, in part, to outside interference by Da Beast and Tytus. Bzibziak continued wrestling as a singles wrestler, and participated in tag team matches, throughout the next year. On March 19, he lost to Brent Albright and CM Punk in a 3-Way Dance for the OVW Heavyweight Championship, as well as a one-on-one match with Albright on March 29. On April 8, he and C.M. Punk beat Brent Albright and Aaron Stevens when Punk pinned Albright. During the next two months, Bzibziak wrestled matches against Jack Bull, Mikey Mondo, Aaron Stevens and The Neighborhoodie. On May 13, he also won a five-way match against Mike Mizanin, Aaron Stevens and Deuce N' Domino. He also teamed with Roadkill to defeat Shawn Spears and Pat Buck on June 5, with Trailer Park Trash on June 8 to defeat Armando Alejandro Estrada and Jacob Duncan in a Loser Gets Whipped match and a 6-man tag team match on June 9 with Mikey Batts and C.M. Punk against Aaron Stevens and Deuce n' Domino. From June 16 to August 11, Bzibziak participated in the OVW Summer Sizzler Series '06, held weekly at Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom. On the first night of the series, he teamed with Amish Roadkill, Kasey James, Chad Runnels and Mo in a 10-man tag team match to defeat Pat Buck, Jack Bull, Rahim and The Untouchables. Two weeks later, he joined Elijah Burke, Kasey James, Cody Runnels and Shawn Spears in a 10-man elimination match against Vic Devine, the Miz, a third wrestler and The Untouchables. Also that month, he and Damian Adams defeated Pat Buck and Shad Gaspard. A week later, he lost to Intercontinental Champion Johnny Nitro at a June 28 OVW television taping. Bzibziak also wrestled Boris Alexiev, Aaron Stevens, Jamin, Mr. Stronko and Mike Kruel in single matches during the summer as well as mixed tag team matches with Serena against Chuck Evans and ODB. On July 21, he teamed with Jack Bull and Shawn Spears to beat Eddie Craven and Deuce n' Domino. In his final matches in the series, Bzibziak won another 10-man tag team match with Brent Albright, Sean Osbourne, and Cody Runnels against Jon Bolen, Eddie Craven, Rod Steel and Aaron Stevens on July 29. On August 11, he also beat Boris Alexiev. During the first week of August, he teamed with Elijah Burke to defeat both Shad Gaspard and Neighborhoodie and Boris Alexiev and Mr. Strongko, and with Brent Albright to defeat OVW Southern Tag Team Champions The Untouchables in a non-title match on August 19. On August 30, Bzibziak defeated C.M. Punk to win the OVW Heavyweight Championship. He had been a last-minute replacement for tag team partner Seth Skyfire who was attacked by Charles Evans prior to the match. He successfully defended the title against Ken Doane, Paul Burchill, Jacob Duncan, Johhny Jeter and Elijah Burke for nearly two months before losing the title to Duncan on October 25. Bzibziak continued feuding with Duncan over the title for the rest of the year. On November 8, he defeated Duncan via disqualification and interfered in Duncan's title defenses against Steve Lewington and Paul Burchill causing the champion to be disqualified or resulting in no-contests. On December 20, 2006, Bzibziak finally won back the title from Duncan only to lose it to Paul Burchill that same night. On January 3, 2007, Bzibziak defeated "Platinum" Pat Buck and teamed with Lewington the following week to beat Gothic Mayhem (Johnny Punch and Pat Buck), The Untouchables and Los Locos in a four-way tag team match. He also frequently faced Paul Burchill in hopes of regaining the OVW Heavyweight Championship, often in three-way matches involving Steve Lewington and Jacob Duncan, and lost to Burchill in a 2-of-3 falls match on February 7. Terminal Velocity (2007) In the spring of 2007, Bzibziak began teaming with Steve Lewington as Terminal Velocity. They lost one of their first matches together against Mikey Mondo and Nicky Nemeth in a dark match on February 21, 2007, but beat Pat Buck and Johnny Punch at an OVW television taping the next night. On March 7, they lost a match against Charles "The Hammer" Evans and Justin "The Ox" LaRoche to decide the number one contender to the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship. The other teams involved included Pat Buck and Johnny Punch, and Belgian Brawler and Nicholas Sinn. Terminal Velocity also lost to Nikolas Sinn and The Belgian Brawler on March 14. They had somewhat mixed success in the next few weeks defeating Mason Raige and Scott Cardinal on March 21, but lost to Cody Runnels and Shawn Spears the following week. They did, however, avenge their loss to Nikolas Sinn and The Belgian Brawler on March 28, and defeated Pat Buck and Johnny Punch and Los Locos in dark matches during the next two weeks. However, they lost to Mike Kruel and Vladimir Kozlov on April 21 and, four days later, to OVW Southern Tag Team Champions Charles Evans and Justin LaRoche. On May 9, Bzibziak also lost to OVW Television Champion Shawn Spears at Davis Arena in Louisville, Kentucky. He and Lewington also teamed with The Major Brothers to beat Vladmir Kozlov, Belgium Brawler, Omar and Ali Akbar in an 8-man tag team match on May 12, as well as scoring victories over Gothic Mayhem (Pat Buck and Johnny Punch) and Vladimir Kozlov and Mr. Strongko. Bzibziak did lose single matches to Bradley Jay and Anthoni Polaski; the latter loss was during the opening rounds of a tournament to face The Miz. On June 6, he won a gauntlet match to earn a match with Montel Vontavious Porter at Six Flags and, a week later, lost to Antoni Polaski in a match to decide the next opponent of Santino Marella. On July 18, he won a Royal Rumble and was awarded a match with John Cena at the end of the month. During the next three months, Bzibziak took part in the 2007 OVW Summer Sizzler Series with he and Steve Lewington lost to Victor Kozlov and Mr. Strongko on the first night of the event. Bzibziak also reunited with Seth Skyfire to take on the OVW Southern Tag Team Champions The James Boys. In the next few weeks, he wrestled MVP (June 15), OVW Heavyweight Champion Jay Bradley (June 29) and lost a "$2,500 Bodyslam Challenge" match to Antoni Polaski (July 6) in which Bzibziak had to bodyslam his opponent to win the match. He did, however, manage to beat Jesse Dalton (July 13) and was participated in two "Capture The Flag Wargames" matches with Team Snow (Colt Cabana, Atlas DaBone and Al Snow) against Team America (Mike Kruel, the Belgian Brawler and Los Locos). He and Team Snow won the first match via disqualification on August 3, and the second on August 10. On the final night of the challenge, he and Steve Lewington defeated The Daltons (Jesse and Festus Dalton) on August 17. Also that month, they defeated Charles Evans and Justin LaRoche, Mike Mondo and Nick Nemeth, and The Major Brothers (Brian and Brett Major). Although losing to OVW Southern Tag Team Champions The James Boys (Kasey and Kassidy James) in a "Hair vs. Titles" match on August 29, they beat them for the titles in a rematch five days later. In spite of losing a 6-man tag team match with referee Goose Mahoney against the James Boys and Sweet Steve two days later, they defended the titles against The Sons of Samoa (Afa, Jr. and Matt Anoa'i), and Paul Burchill and Jay Bradley before losing the belts back to The James Boys on September 26, 2007. Florida Championship Wrestling and departure (2007–2008) In late 2007, Bzibziak debuted in Florida Championship Wrestling as "Super Fan" Chet Douglas. On November 6, he teamed with Bryan Kelly and Rycklon Stephens in a 6-man tag team match to defeat Hade Vansen, Sheamus O'Shaunessy and Sinn Bowdee; he and Stephens defeated Heath Miller and G-Rilla three days later. He also teamed with Kevin Kiley to beat Shawn Osborne and Sinn Bowdee on November 13, and in 6-man tag team match with G-Rilla to defeat Jake Hager, Shawn Osborne and Sinn Bowdee on November 27. He began competing in single matches the next month losing to Shawn Osborne in a singles match on December 1, and a 3-Way Dance with Osborne and Steve Lewington via countout on December 4. He would, however, defeat Doink the Clown the following week. He and Steve Lewington also defeated Nick Nemeth and Hade Vansen by disqualification on December 18, 2007. On January 8, 2008, he lost to The Giant Titan. This was his last match as he, along with Derrick Neikirk, were suspended by WWE for violation of the WWE Wellness Policy nine days later. He was brought back for a short time and, teaming with Mr. Yamamoto during the Florida Tag Team Championship tournament, they were eliminated in the opening rounds by "The Natural" Nic Nemeth and "Campus Legend" Brad Allen in Port Richey on February 19. Douglas was originally scheduled to wrestle Eric Perez and Eddie Colon in a tag team match with Tommy Taylor. His last match was a loss to Hade Vansen four days later and was eventually released from his contract on March 3, 2008. It had originally been planned for Bzibziak to join the main WWE roster. He was originally to wrestle under a Polish-American in-ring persona, but these plans were reportedly dropped because he was unable to actually speak Polish. Post–WWE (2009) After being released, Bzibziak returned to the International Wrestling Association and faced World Heavyweight Champion Chicano in the main event at the Pepin Cestero Arena in Bayamón, Puerto Rico on January 17, 2009, but failed to win the title. Earlier on the card, Bzibziak rescued Niche and Chicano from an attack by the villainous stable La Revolución. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' **Hit The Showers (jumping high kick) **Jettstream *'Nicknames' **Super Fan *'Tag teams and stables' **Jablonskis - with Dean Jablonski **Terminal Velocity - with Steve Lewington **A Squad - with Dean Jablonski, Derek Neikirk, & Pepper Parks Championships and accomplishments *'Heartland Wrestling Association' **HWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **HWA Tag Team Championship (7 times) - with Pepper Parks (1), Cody Hawk (3), Derrick Neikirk (1), Dean Jablonski (2) *'Independent Wrestling Association Puerto Rico' **IWA Puerto Rico Hardcore Championship (2 times) **IWA Puerto Rico Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Kasey James *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Steve Lewington (1), Seth Skyfire (1) External links *Neil Bzibziak profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:1980 births Category:2000 debuts Category:Buckeye Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Far North Wrestling current roster Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:New York wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers